deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Tugman
Randall Tugman, better known as Randy, is a psychopath appearing in the Dead Rising 2 mission Here Comes the Groom. He is an obese man in a fetish costume who wields a Giant Pink Chainsaw. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Here Comes the Groom Randy has taken both his father, Emanuel, and a young woman named Danni Bodine as his captives at the Swept Away wedding chapel. Emanuel begs his son to let them go, calling him "Randall," to which he replies he prefers to be called "Randy" and tells him to get on with the wedding ceremony. Danni tries to escape, but she is held back and restrained. Randy assures her that the other dead bride in the room meant nothing to him. Randy tells Emanuel that he always said that he wanted him to wait for sex until he's married and that he's not waiting any more and coerces his father into saying the final verses of the wedding ceremony, all the while revving his chainsaw in an excited and aroused manner. As Emanuel notices Chuck Greene enter the chapel, he cries for help - causing Randy to turn around while still holding his weapon. The blade of the chainsaw cuts into the suspended Emanuel's abdomen, killing him as Randy confronts Chuck. He accuses Chuck of trying to ruin the happiest day of their lives, and attacks him. After he is defeated, Randy is knocked onto his back. He notices the silhouette of a bride approach and calls out to her, but is surprised as it turns out to be the zombified bride whom he had killed and is killed and eaten by the zombie as Chuck looks on. Battle Style See Here Comes the Groom Sandbox Mode Randy is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the wedding chapel as he does in Story Mode. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Trivia *His name may be a play on words; "Randy" is slang for lustful, and "Tugman" may imply masturbation. *Randy's death is similar to Cletus Samson's, in that both are attacked and eaten by zombified people they had previously killed. *Randy's boss theme is Shiny by Blue Stahli. *If Chuck leaves the chapel while fighting Randy and return, he will see him bear-hugging/dry humping Danni. This takes away a small amount of her health. *Sometimes, Randy will also shout "He was my father!" during the fight, indicating that he blames his carelessness on Chuck for distracting him. *When running, Randy may complain that he forgot his inhaler, suggesting that he is asthmatic. *Despite his large size, Randy is surprisingly fast, being able to charge full speed at Chuck/Frank. *Sometimes Randy will shout "You killed my father! Prepare to die!" during the fight. This is most likely a reference to the film The Princess Bride. *Randy's weapon and physical appearance and run animation can be seen as a reference to Piggsy: the obese, pig-head, chainsaw wielding boss from Manhunt by Rockstar Games. *After defeating Randy, the zombified bride will remain in the chapel, and can be killed by Chuck. Apart from her unique model, the bride is no different from the average female zombies. :*The model of the zombie bride is called "sexdeviantbride" while for the model during the cutscene, it is called "cine_zombiebride.big"http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Mod:Placing_characters#List_of_characters *Randy's chainsaw carries some obvious sexual imagery - he begins "revving it up" the more excited he gets as he talks about losing his virginity. The size of the weapon, the color, the way he wields it and even the name of the weapon are also suggestive and may be compensating for something. *Randy calls the pig head on his crotch "Mr. Oink." *Him and Kris are the only males in Fortune City who give Erotica points. * There are files in the game associated with Randy that suggest that he might have had a ranged weapon, like most other psychopaths have. From the looks of it, it was either a tranquilizer gun, a crossbow, or some sort of silenced weapon. The file in question is called fx_devianttranqgun_big, and Randy is referenced as 'deviant' in game. *Randy has two different death animations: If Chuck/Frank kills him while he is standing up, he will slump to his knees. If Chuck/Frank kills him after attacking the pig head on his crotch, he will fall backwards and squirm around. *Randy is the only boss in Dead Rising 2 that Chuck and Frank taunt in an almost identical manner, with Chuck taunting "You may now kiss the bride" when Randy is being eaten while Frank taunts "You may now feed the bride". *It is also implied that Randy sexually abused Danni, as a bloody mattress can be found in the church, with a massager lying on it. * Randy's role in the game largely reflects Leatherface's from "Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2" as shown by the large chainsaw being used for phallic imagery, obsession with a woman and his "victory thrusts" when he successfully hits Chuck/Frank with his chainsaw. Gallery :See Randy Tugman/Gallery DR2RandyTugman.png Dead risng jonguh bam.png|Randy's Chainsaw slices through Emanuel Tugman, the victim of Randy. Randall.png|"You! You're trying to ruin the happiest day of our lives?!" Here Comes the Groom (Frank).png|Frank's last line after Randy's death. Randy Dead.png|Randy's corpse. Randypose.jpg|Photo Op in Off the Record PortraitRandallTugman.png|Notebook portrait. Randy Notebook.png|''Dead Rising 2'' notebook entry. Randy Notebook OTR.png|''Off the Record'' notebook entry. Dead rising Here Comes the Groom 3.jpg Here Comes the Groom.png Dead rising Here Comes the Groom (4).jpg Terrified Danni looking at the Randy.PNG Danni looking at the dead bride.PNG Danni and Emanuel looking at the Chuck.PNG Dead rising Here Comes the Groom.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims